1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer user interfaces and more particularly to a dynamic pointer system and method for relating time-dependent information to a user.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer software applications commonly utilize graphical user interfaces (GUIs). An integral feature of a GUI is a pointer which can be moved about the GUI screen by user manipulation of an input device, which typically comprises a mouse. By positioning the pointer over selected text or objects and engaging the mouse buttons, the user may effect certain operations associated with the selected text or object. For example, in a computer game application, the user may fire upon an object by positioning the pointer over the object and clicking or depressing the mouse button.
While the appearance of the pointer in a GUI is typically static, it may be advantageous in certain software applications to employ a dynamic pointer wherein the appearance of the pointer changes according to its position on the screen or upon the occurrence of selected events. The change in the appearance of the pointer conveys information to the computer user, such as the availability or unavailability of various functions associated with the area of the screen coincident with the pointer, or the initiation or progress of a computer operation.
Prior art dynamic pointers tend to fall into two classes: two-state pointers and endless loop pointers. A two-state pointer switches between a first standard pointer appearance (typically an arrow) and a second appearance different from the standard appearance. One example of a two-state pointer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,521, entitled "Dynamic Presentation of Contextual Help and Status Information," wherein the pointer changes from a first, standard appearance to a second appearance when positioned over a predetermined area of the computer screen. The second appearance of the pointer comprises a window containing contextual help or status information relating to the area of the screen where the pointer is located. When the pointer is moved away from the predetermined area, the pointer resumes its standard appearance.
A second type of pointer is known as an endless loop pointer. The endless loop pointer essentially comprises a repeated animation loop, wherein a succession of closely similar pointer appearances are displayed in rapid succession so as give the pointer an animated aspect. The transformation from a static pointer to an animated pointer is usually triggered by the initiation of a computer operation, such as the loading of a file into a software application. Upon completion of the computer operation, the pointer reverts to its standard static appearance. A well-known example of an endless loop pointer is the "watch" pointer of the Apple.RTM. Computer operating system ("OS"). In the Apple.RTM. Computer OS, a software application is initiated by positioning the pointer over an icon representing the selected application, and then double clicking the mouse button. While the application is being loaded into memory (which may take several seconds or minutes), an animated pointer is presented on the screen, the animated pointer being in the form of a wristwatch having a minute hand continuously revolving over the watch's face. Once the application has been fully loaded into memory, the pointer's standard appearance is resumed.
What is lacking in the prior art is a dynamic pointer having the capability of presenting information indicative of the progress (rather than simply the occurrence) of a time-dependent event associated with a specific object or area of interest displayed on the monitor.